Drabbles et Histoires courtes: Hétalia (rating M)
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Textes courts osé sur le fandom suivant des thèmes
1. Chapter 1

Thème: Photo de bonhomme de neige

Pairing: Prusse/Canada

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gilbert passa sa main dans ses cheveux gris en regardant Matthew se battre avec la neige de ses mains maladroites. Heureusement qu'il était là pour rattraper ses gaffes, vraiment. Il fit une boule avec la neige avant de la jeter à la figure du jeune homme. Le Canadien surpris en perdit ses lunettes sans lesquelles il ne vit rien et fonça sur un arbre le transformant en bonhomme de neige aux formes assez avantageuses. L'albinos se lécha les lèvres sortant son futur amant de cette situation cocasse.

-Matt, tu sais que tu es incroyablement sexy avec de la neige.

-Gilbert, tu es un pervers. Tu me veux seulement dans ton lit, encore.

-Mais, tu es mon awesome amant. Comme personne ne te vois, je suis sûre que je serrai le seul à te faire plaisir mon mangeur de sirop d'érable.

Quand Gilbert passa ses mains sous les vêtements de son Canadien, il sourit et embrassa son cou langoureusement. Un des points faibles de son homme, il passa dessus jusqu'à un gémissement se fit entendre à ces oreilles. Douce musique à ses oreilles. Il le porta à leur chambre. Ils s'unirent passionnément en criant leurs prénoms quand l'extase virent à eux.


	2. Style vestimentaire

Défi: écrire en s'inspirant de la chanson « Dingue, dingue, dingue » de Christophe Maé

Pairing: US/UK

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Arthur fit la moue, il regarda Alfred discrètement. Il soupira, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il le voulait pour lui, mais il n'avait plus aucune chance avec lui. Il était si ordinaire qu'il alla même demander à Francis de l'aide pour améliorer son apparence originelle alors qu'il aimait la sienne. Il se souvint de ces jours à observer l'alliance des trois. Ses lunettes sur ses yeux couleur océan et son air déterminé sur le visage comment un membre de sa famille était devenu si élégant alors que lui non. Il jura en vieil anglais et frappa le mur en face de lui. Comment il avait pu tomber amoureux comme ça ? Lui, le noble Kirkland. Il alla même jusqu'à s'épiler les sourcils. Il arriva devant lui et se mit à rire. Les tentatives se suivirent sans qu'aucun succès se profile à lui. Il tapa à nouveau dans le mur. Il passa les vêtements de l'autre enfoiré à nouveau se coiffa correctement et se mit à attendre Arthur devant chez lui. Celui-ci sortit de chez lui pour se procurer un hamburger. Il vit le jeune homme. Il souleva un sourcil n'y croyant pas ses yeux. Il ravala sa salive, d'un coup son buger pouvait attendre un peu. Il prit la main de ce jeune homme.

-Dites vous êtes un héros ?

Il y a eu un moment de silence entre les deux hommes. Il aurait du s'en douter. Il se tapa le front avant de se mettre en colère. Il réfléchissait un peu. Il devait répondre calmement.

-Espèce d'idiot ! De toutes les choses que tu aurais pu me demander, c'est celle-là qui t'est venue. Cela vaut vraiment la peine que je fasse des efforts pour toi.

Alfred pencha la tête ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que voulait dire ce joli garçon dont la rappelait celle d'Arthur. Puis il mit à rire en y pensant. Il emmena cet étranger dans les coins les plus beaux de son pays. L'Amérique était belle et avait tant de visages. Il ne tint pas compte des grognements de l'autre qui ponctuèrent le voyage. Il se mit à lui parler naturellement glissant quelques mots doux entre deux phrases. Une manœuvre aussi maladroite que lui. Elle fit néanmoins son hôte. Il savait comment était l'homme qu'il aimait depuis tout ce temps. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et tenta de l'emmener à lui doucement. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et leurs mains se mirent et coller l'autre plus contre soi. Ils trouvèrent une cabane en plein désert et dévêtirent. Et à la vision de la cicatrice de son partenaire, il sursauta.

-C'est vraiment toi Arthur ?

-Bah oui, espèce de grand crétin. Finis ce travail avant que je fâche.

-Tu es tout le temps en colère.

-La ferme !

L'américain mit son cousin sous lui et parcourra sa peau avant de se mettre à lui faire plaisir comme dans les films que son ami japonais lui avait passés pour qu'il se cultive un peu sur sa culture. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que leurs corps s'unissent et qu'ils se firent l'amour. Arthur avait choisi un partenaire idiot, mais il défendait au lit, au moins...


End file.
